Hanyou Kagome
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: After a horrible adventure to help a village suffering from an illness, Kagome is left to think and wish about what it would be like to be a hanyou. Kagome a Hanyou... Yeah... it's one of those fics. Read, Review,and Enjoy.
1. Prologue?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N**: You know this type of fic hasn't been done right in a long time. Hell I'm not sure I'm going to do it right ether but I'll give it a shot... Story is set after Naraku... I'm trying a new summery style so this story doesn't spend four chapters on back story. XD

****CHAPTER **1: Prologue**

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** You know this type of fic hasn't been done right in a long time. Hell I'm not sure I'm going to do it right ether but I'll give it a shot... Story is set after Naraku... I'm trying a new summery style so this story doesn't spend four chapters on back story. XD

**PROLOGUE**: What I Really Wish? (_Edited due to a gross amount of grammar mistakes_)

"I won't make fun of you." Kagome sneezed. _"Great now I'm sick." _Kagome sighed as Inuyasha crossed his arms turning his head. "You know, if you would talk to me about it maybe you'd feel better, I would understand."

"Feh, like hell you would. Kagome, a human wouldn't get it." Inuyasha turned walking towards the forest.

"You know for all that talk about mates being connected you sure seem to be fighting connecting!" Kagome said turning away and walking towards the well. "I'm going back to my time."

Inuyasha spun around watching her walk. "Why?"

"You won't talk to me, SO I'm NOT talking to you!" Kagome stomped off. "I'll be back tomorrow... around mid day."

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned his head but watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye as she picked up her yellow backpack and bow.

She placed one hand on the well before looking back at Inuyasha who snapped his eyes away as if he hadn't been looking. "You know I don't know about youkai, but humans talk to the ones they love about what is bothering THEM!" Kagome's face was flush with anger. "And when they won't talk it makes them feel like they DON'T LOVE THEM!"

"Damn it Kagome! I love you moron! But a human just wouldn't get it!" Inuyasha exploded as he yelled back at her.

"I know it was bad, I just wish you would talk to me. I want you to tell me how you feel!" Kagome yelled back.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha pointed at her. "You really want to know how I feel you'd have to wish your were a hanyou!"

Kagome blinked a few times reaching up to hold the jewel that hung from her neck. "Wish..." she whispered softly. "I really wish..."

"Don't!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes wide.

"You would SIT!" Kagome watched Inuyasha slam into the ground. "baka... I accepted you for you. So how about you accept me for me and start talking to me about how you feel!" Kagome let herself fall over the wells edge pulling her backpack and bow with her. "Baka!"

"WERCH!" Inuyasha's muffled yell barely reached Kagome's ears before the flash of light engulfed her.

XxxxxxX

(Ok this is NOT how I normally right but I had this whole back story and it was... well toooo damn dark and too long for what should be a kinda happy fic... so I'm just going to tell it instead of my normal take five chapter to make it a story. XD)

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the tub. _"This feels great."_ she closed her eyes as the hot steam floated from the water. Her mind drifted to the events of the last two days and tears began running down her face into the water.

Her and Inuyasha had gone east to help deliver herbs and medication to a village. Kaede had received a message saying an illness was causing problems. Sango and Miroku were busy dealing with a group of villagers who wished to be trained to fight youkai and so they had begun rebuilding Sango's old village.

Shippo stayed behind to, as he put it, "protect Rin and the village".

This had left Kagome and Inuyasha to deliver the herbs. Kagome had thought it would be nice to go on a trip alone with Inuyasha, but it had all gone wrong once they reached the village. The village was in such bad shape that they had become desperate... blaming anything they could for the sickness...

The village leaders had blamed two neko hanyou's who had been in the village. Said, they had poison the water or food since they had been the only ones who had not become sick. They had tortured them, finally binding them to poles in the middle of town and taken whips to them.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest hugging her legs. _"If we had only gotten there sooner.."_

The younger neko hanyou, a boy, had died. His older sister, the female hanyou, had barely survived. In a sick twist, the village's elderly healer had died and the female hanyou had been her apprentice. The female hanyou had been the one to send word to Kaede and was the only one who knew how to correctly mix the herbs.

She had been hurt so badly that by the time Inuyasha and Kagome had rescued her from the villager she wasn't even able to guide Kagome in how to make the medicine for three days. Inuyasha said they should just leave with her but Kagome didn't want the whole village to suffer for what the leaders had done.

When it had taken longer than expected the village leader had started accusing Kagome of stalling to harm the village. It had only taken a few insults before Inuyasha had struck the man, breaking his jaw and very nearly killing him.

That had only worsened the whole village's mood, even though not long after Kagome had finished the first batch of medicine.

Inuyasha had also almost constantly been treated poorly for being a hanyou. The worst being the mother who wouldn't even let her children take the medication until Inuyasha was outside the hut for fear he would somehow corrupt the cure.

By the time Kagome was able to tell make enough for everyone over half the village had died or gone mad and tried to kill themselves.

Kagome couldn't help it as she sobbed. Kagome rubbed shampoo into her hair trying to shift her thoughts. _"I wish was a hanyou, at least then I could have gone through it with him instead of just watching them look at him like he was a monster."_

xxxXXXxxx

The next day Kagome went shopping for Inuyasha's favorite noddles and a few special flavors she knew he hadn't tried before. She stopped of at a candy store for a few treats for Shippo and Rin.

When she got home she packed it all into her yellow bag and start for the well. _"I think I'm going to need concealing after that trip... maybe I can make Inuyasha feel a little better with some new kinds of ramen."_

Kagome placed her hand on the rim of the well and sneezed. She felt dizzy and for a moment she held the side of the well to keep from falling. _"Maybe I should just stay here until I'm over this cold."_

Kagome waited a moment until her head cleared, I'll get Kaede to make me something. She lifted herself over the edge of the well and dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Posting Chapter one right now... Please review... I'll post chapter three when I reach 8 reviews. That means just 4 of you have to review chapter 1 and 2.

**CLICK THIS BUTTON!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Father?

**HANYOU KAGOME**

**Writer**: Ark Angel HFB

**A/N**: This Chapter may look very close to the opening chapter of another fic by another writer... that is because I wrote the chapter for him... true story... I started out just to review his fic and then I ended up re-writing the first chapter for him. But that got me wanting to write a fic along similar lines so here is my take on the topic.

**CHAPTER 2: Father?**

Kagome struggled reaching up, her hand gripping the vines that grew in the well, as she pulled herself out of the portal between her time and the feudal ear. She groaned stretching letting her heavy yellow back pack fall to the ground, sighing as she noticed her arrows spilling out of her quiver. _"I've got to get them to put a ladder in there."_ Her eyes gazed around looking for Inuyasha who was almost always waiting for her. _"Where is that baka... I said I'd be here by mid day. He should be here its not like I'm late all the time... ok maybe I am."_

As she turned around to face the well her eyes meet with piercing sky blue gazing at her. She screamed as she lunged backwards, tripping and tumbling to the ground. She looked at the youkai who seemed to simply be watching her, a slight grin on his face.

"Kagome..." The demon spoke her name. He was clad in armor, his hair was jet black and almost seemed to glisten in the sun light. His eyes were sky blue, and he had one stripe on each cheek of a similar blue. He was wearing very fine kimono of a darker blue color. He stood at least as taller than Sesshomaru. His blue eyes looked Kagome over, a grin still on his face.

"Ho... how do you know my name?" Kagome blinked and in a moment the youkai had moved to stand over her his hand held out as if to offer her a hand up.

"If anyone should know your name pup, it is I." The youkai voice was steady, calming, commanding, and scary, all at the same time.

"I've seen you before. I know you. How? Who are y..." Kagome's mouth hung open for a moment as she stared, her mind already spinning off a thousand question at once. She didn't even notice herself reach up accepting the out stretched hand. her mind caught up as she was effortlessly lift to her feet. "Tha... Thank you." The only thing she could think to do was lean forward in a small respectful bow. _"What am I doing... why do I think I know him? Hes probably going to eat me."_

The youkai smiled his eyes seeming to shine.

Kagome flinched as she felt his hand on top of her head. _"Oh God what is he going to doing? What do I do! What if he hates humans." _Kagome froze barely breathing as the youkai place his thumb on her forehead and raised her face so that she was looking at him.

"Do you trust me young one?" His was voice steady and calming.

"Ah... who..." Kagome didn't get a chance to finished her sentance as her eyes fell on the youkai's claws. She swallowed as she watched him bring his other hand close to her face, his claws looking sharper than Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's ever had seemed. _"I'm going to die..."_

"Do not move." His voice a cold command. "This will hurt."

_"Inuyasha where are you when I need YOU!" _Kagome was frozen, too scared to even think as she watched the claws come to the point of touching her eye.

There was a blinding flash of light as sparks shot around her and she could help but scream. The youkai kept his hand still as a small pink pearl seemed to form in Kagome's eye. A moment later he pulled his hand away as the sparks continued to fly. The pearl drifted from her eye and rested in the palm of his hand.

Kagome was breathing heavy, her heart racing fast, as she blinked over and over until she could see again. See watched as the youkai rolled the pearl between his fingers. It seem to shine brightly before he squeezed it till it shattered into dust. Kagome felt her whole body pulse and the world seemed to suddenly be far to bright to keep her eyes open. Images began racing through Kagome's mind, things that seemed so familiar and so real, things that could not be true, that were only odd old dreams she had had.

"It Hurts." Kagome was shacking as she grabbed her head and leaned forward. She didn't care that her head was now resting on the stomach of the daiyoukai, or her tears that were running down her checks were being soaked up by the fine kimono. "It... hurts... so.. much!" She said as her voice caught in her throat with every word and sob. She didn't care that he had put his hand on the back of her head and was making a low rumbling growl. Only that for some reason made it eased the pain and made her feel safe.

"Memories can be painful little one." His voice was steady.

Kagome felt like she was spinning, everything seemed to be shifting around her and she felt sick. She only managed to look up and utter one would before darkness fell around her.

"Father..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok well there is the first real chapter... from now on, no more bs summery chapters. Also I'll up load chapter three when I get to 8 reviews. writing with absolutely no plot in mind if pretty fun. If you guys want to see something drop me a review with situation you'd love to see happen. REVIEW WHORE AWAAAAAAY!

**CLICK THIS BUTTON!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Blood at War?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** So I've had a hard time deciding where to take this fic... so I'm just going to start typing again... sorry who knows if it will be good or not. Still 8 reviews are up so here is the next chapter. This chapter was a bitch to write btw... sigh. lol

**CHAPTER 3: Blood at War?**

Kagome felt like she was spinning, everything seemed to be shifting around her and she felt sick. She only managed to look up and utter one would before darkness fell around her.

"Father..."

XxxxxxxxX

Kagome sat up as if waking from a nightmare. Her hand came up to hold her head which was still throbbing. She looked around noticing she was in the woods, everything seem much brighter then she though it should be. The soft babbling of a small stream that flowed just in front of her however made everything feel peaceful. _"Where am I?"_

She crawled the few feet to the stream reaching her hands down bring cool water to her mouth to drink. She had barely finished wiping her mouth when she doubled over in pain, Her arms clutching her stomach. Kagome noticed the youkai with the blue eyes standing near by watching her. "Make it stop."

"I will not." The youkai's voice was steady and calm.

Kagome's eye closed in pain as she clenched her teeth.

"Your blood is at war Kagome. It has been bound up far too long and your mother having spiritual powers will complicate things. It may take a very long time for your blood to become stable." The youkai walked next to Kagome, kneeling to place his hand on her back. "Breath... holding your breath will not help."

Kagome sucked in a breath as she opened her eyes to glare at the youkai, a snarl forming in her throat.

The Youkai smiled as blazing red eyes bore into him. "It would seem your blood is rather unhappy."

minutes felt like hours, but as time passed the pain seemed to ebb away. Just as the pain ended Kagome felt her whole body pulse and the stream suddenly seemed noisier.

Kagome leaned forward to take another handful of water only to stop when she looked at her hands. _"My nails.."_ She gazed at the pointed claws like nails before noticing the water. She stared at the eyes greeting her in her own reflection. Bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow.

"You've grown up well." There was a hint of pride in the youkai's voice.

Kagomes stared at her own blue eyes for a moment before a twitch in the reflection caught her eye. "No way..." Kagome hand reached to the top of her head, hesitantly touching the two soft fluffy black dog ears that stuck out from under her hair black hair. Kagome jumped to her feet as something next to her shifted. She spun trying to see look at it only to freeze as she heard her father laughing at her. "What!" Kagome snapped, her hands clinching at her sides. She winched as her claws dug into the palms of her hands. _"Ow... This is too weird..."_

"I think you are a little old to be chasing your own tale, daughter."

Kagome blink a few times before craning her neck to look over her shoulder. Sure enough, above were her skirt started began a long black tail. The hair was long and straight. "No way..."

"You do not remember your true form?"

Kagome turned back her face down as her tail tucked around the side of her leg. "I don't. I don't even remember your name. I thought you had died." Kagome flinched as her father walked up to her

"You father's name is Sora, and he is very much alive." Sora placed his hand on top Kagome's head.

Kagome couldn't help but lean forward into the hand. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"There was an uprising in the southern lands. As Lord it was my duty to put it down... it went poorly. I had your youkai and memories sealed away inside that pearl in your eye. I sent you to your mothers world were I knew it would be safe." Sora shifted his hand letting his thumb bush one of her ears. "I'm sorry I was away for so long, but the south has been unstable for a long time. If I had returned to my lands before now I'd have been killed. Recently though things have changed and the Southern Inu have return to power there."

Kagome stepped forward throwing her arms around him and tucking her face into the soft Kimono he wore. "So I'm an Inu?" Kagome's asked, her voice muffled by the kimono she had her face pressed into.

"Yes of course... what do you think you are a fox." Sora laughed. "Now come I wish to see your mother."

Kagome took a step back. "Wait... I hum... I want to see someone else first." Kagome shifted as she looked for her yellow backpack. She rushed over to it grabbing it and lifting it onto her back. She paused shocked how light it felt. "It isn't heavy at all!" Kagome smiled looking to her father as he tail swished back and forth. "This is too weird..." Kagome said glacing down at her own tail.

"And where is this person you wish to see?" Sora asked. His face turning more serious.

"In the village near the well. I think you need to meet him." Kagome said a small blush coming across her face.

"He... Why would I need to meet him?" Sora's face was suddenly serious. _"What has she gone and done?"_ Sora crossed his arms staring at Kagome as she walked up to him. "Follow we shall go see this person." Sora turned walking towards the village._ "with my luck the child went and found a mate not knowing she was already betrothed."_

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is kinda short and I'm dealing with writer's block... hum... I promise to write a 2000 word chapter when we reach 15 reviews... I'll try to get another chapter out before that though... Sorry for the wait. ^_^


	4. You Think So?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** So here is that short chapter I promised... COFFEE POWERS ACTIVATE! WIIIIEEEEEEEEEEH! made like a super concentrated cup of coffee that resulted in me writing and recording a guitar solo for a song, editing a video, and writing this full chapter in about two hours... that is more than I get done in a whole day sometimes. XD

**CHAPTER 4: You Think So?**

Sora crossed his arms staring at Kagome as she walked up to him. "Follow we shall go see this person." Sora turned walking towards the village. _"With my luck the child went and found a mate not knowing she was already betrothed."_

XxxxxxxxX

Kagome couldn't help but look around as they walked. Everything seemed brighter and more clear. She was starting to get used to every sound being much louder as well. One thing however was presenting a glaring problems was her tail.

Were it started was about where her skirt rested. Meaning she had to wear her skirt just a bit lower in the back. It felt awkward, although it didn't really show anything more.

A more dire problem was that every few steps the natural motion of her walking and her tail swaying behind her would sync up bringing it just barely within her peripheral vision. This resulted in a startled jerk of her head to look at it, every time earning a small laugh from her father.

"This is nuts... I'm never going to get used to this." Kagome whined. "Do all Inu from the south have a tail?" Kagome asked.

"No, most do not." Her father answered grinning at her over his shoulder.

"aargh, Great I'm a freak." Kagome groaned leaning her head back and putting her hands over her eyes which were starting to hurt. _"How the heck does Inuyasha do this... everything is so detailed it hurts to look at. What is that rushing noise?"_

Sora's smile vanished as he spun pushing Kagome to the ground just as the blade reached her. "BACK!" Sora's other hand was already drawning his sword, an elegant looking blade with with blue highlights running in rune patterns down the long blade. "Show yourself!"

"Are you always on guard Lord of the South?" A odd youkai with green scale like skin stood in a tree. "And who is the bitch you have with you? A new mate? A relative... would it hurt you to lose them?"

"You would have done better assassin to flee after your failed attempt... or have aimed at me." Sora voice was calm.

Kagome was breathing heavy as she realized the dagger had still connected with her shoulder. Her eyes were big as she crawled backwards until her back rested against a tree. Kagome's teeth gritted as blood poured down her arm. _"I'm going to die... so much blood. This should hurt more..." _Kagome whimper as she tried to put pressure on the wound without making the blade shift.

The youkai with the green skin laughed brandishing a short dagger. "Oh you think s-." He didn't get finish the comment.

Kagome could barely even follow the blur as her father swept his blade forward with no effort. What looked like ice burst from the sword's edge reaching the green youkai nearly instantly. For a moment time seemed to hang before the ice burst into shimmering particles.

Kagome stared in shock as the youkai and the limb it was standing on were split in half. The energy radiating from her father scared her. It felt the same as when Sesshomaru fought, raw and dangerous. "fa... father?" She flinch her hand still holding the wound.

Her father sheathed his blade nonchalantly, walking to her, avoiding stepping in the tail of blood she had left as she crawled. Without a single word he reached down yanking the bladed clean from her shoulder. He ignored her scream lifting the blade to his noise. "No poison..." He paused looking back down at his panicked daughter. "Stand."

"Are you insane! I'm dieing here!" Kagome yelled at him, her eyes seeming to glow brighter and her hand gripping the wound. her voice held a mix of fear and terrified anger. Her eyes widened as her father simply smile before reaching down grabbing her by her wound and her other shoulder and lifting her to her feet.

Sora ignore the scream as Kagome grabbed his hands trying to remove them. "Be silent."

"It hurts! Stop!" Kagome screamed.

Sora's face remained a smile. "Does it... You are sure? It is not all that deep a wound." Sora glared at her desperate eyes which were locked on him. "Breath... Focus on the pain, and tame it."

Kagome tried her best, and oddly the pain seemed so much less that it had a moment ago. "How?" her voice barely audible.

"Push it down... you can ignore pain, ignore the fear and the pain will fade. This is not the kind of wound that is a threat to you." Sora keep eye contact.

Kagome's breathing slowed as she broke eye contact. The wound felt very very warm and numb. She looked at it to see it had seemed stop bleeding "I..."

"You are not weak." Sora smiled. "Do not move it very much or you may reopen it. It is only healed on the out side, it will take some time for it to heal completely, by night fall perhaps..."

Kagome nodded, still unsure if he was telling the truth. "Ok..." her tail tucking around her legs as she rested on the tree behind her. _"Oh man this crazy I'm shaking all over..."_

"This is why I sent you away in the first place by the way..." Sora turned picking up Kagome's backpack. "If I had not those kind of of attack would have been constant, that kind of wound would have been more serious if you were younger."

Kagome slumped down the tree feel shaky. "Can I just sit here for a bit?" Kagome pulled her knees to her chest resting her head on them. "Thank you."

Sora placed a hand her head gently rubbing a soft ear. "You are strong, I'm proud of you." his voice a soft growl that for some odd reason made Kagome feel safer.

"Yeah whatever..." Kagome muttered hugging her legs.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so I just used enough coffee beans to make four cups to make one cup... drank it in one chug and played some guitar till it kicked in then sat down and wrote this... so the mood of this chapter kinda came out as dark and hyper... my hands were shacking the whole time I typed _"Oh man this crazy I'm shaking all over..." _totally a line I typed out how I was really feeling and then was like oh hey that works for Kagome too... XD


	5. YOUR WHAT?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** ok here is you chapter... I not in the writing mood... but screw it... I've drank coffee... had a cup of hot chocolate, and a cup of tea... I feel a bit sick but have tones of energy so now I'm going to write the worst chapter of any fic every written... and you will love me for it... you have no choice. XD

**CHAPTER 5: Your WHAT!**

Kagome slumped down the tree feeling shaky. "Can I just rest here for a bit?" Kagome pulled her knees to her chest resting her head on them.

Sora placed a hand her head gently rubbing her left ear. "You are strong, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah right..." Kagome muttered.

XxxxxxxxX

"Shippo Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha snapped at the kitsune. He again dropped to the ground trying to pick up his mate's scent.

"You don't have to be mean yah Jerk!" Shippo shot back from perch atop the rim of the well.

"Shut Up damn it!" Inuyasha stood up his hands clinched into fist. _"This is bad... I can't pick her scent up at all... she didn't go back through the well ether... and unless Kagome learned to fly this youkai's scent belongs to whatever took her." _Inuyasha spun in place looking to the woods around him. _"If I'd been here early like normal. Kagome please... be alright."_

"Inuyasha just use your stupid nose!" Shippo yelled his small claws digging into the old wooden rim of the well.

"The only damn thing I smell is the same thing you smell! Kagome scent ends right here next to her bow and arrows. There is a youkai's scent all over the damn place... so unless you know where he took her... SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, AND LET ME THINK!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippo, his frustration remaining even as Shippo's startled jump sent him falling to the bottom of the well with a thud.

"Stupid JERK!" Shippo voice echo from the bottom of the well, followed by a sniffling sound as the kitsune fought tears.

The wind shifted and on it was two scents, blood and the scent of the youkai that had been with Kagome. Inuyasha's head snapped in the direction the wind was blowing from. _"That... that blood isn't Kagome's scent..." _He sighed, it wasn't good news but it wasn't bad ether. Inuyasha let out a curse as he started towards the tree line. "Shippo stay here!"

XxxxxxxxX

A few minutes passed before Kagome signed. _"I feel a bit better now."_ Kagome stood up using the tree to support herself. Kagome kept her arm from swinging holding it with her other hand. _"I should have bleed to death... I guess this is why Inuyasha never seems worried when he gets hurt."_

Sora reached down pulling her bag over his shoulder, nodding his head with a smile as he turned and begain walking towards the near by village.

Kagome looked down at her shoulder noticing that only a small scab remained and that it even seemed to be fading as they walked. "My cloths are ruined... blood stains never come out all the way after they dry..." She touched the ripped cloth of her uniform and looked at the blood stains that ran from her shoulder to the bottom of her skirt. The scent of blood was all she could smell and it was making her feel a bit sick as it dried on her shirt and skin.

"Perfect, You can be rid of that ludicrous attire." Sora voice sounded annoyed.

"What?" Kagome asked, startled by his voice being louder than normal.

"It... shows far to much, I will not have my daughter wearing less than a whore would." Sora glanced over his shoulder at Kagome, his face baring an unpleasant expression.

Kagome placed her hand over her face sighing. "I'm not dressed like a whore. Everyone in my time wears this kind of outfit."

"You are in your time, and have less on than a male would wear." Sora exhaled in a huff as he increased the pace. _"How could her mother find this acceptable! In my absence has she lost her wits."_

"_I hear something..." _Kagome's ears twitched at the sound of rushing air and a solid cracking of a tree limb. She ducked behind her father as a flash of red ended in with a burst of dust erupting in front of them.

Sora's had already dropped Kagome's bag, his hand on his sword and waiting as his eyes narrowed to focus as the dust blew away.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha's voice was full of rage and desperation. "You're the one who scent was by the well." Inuyasha's finished in a snarl, his hand on his sword. _"That female behind him is hurt... it was her blood that I smelled."_

"Move hanyou, we have no business with you." Sora own growl meet Inuyasha's.

"_What is he going to think... will he hate me for changing?"_ Kagome's hands clinched into the back of her father shirt, flinching when she noticed her claws were ripping the cloth.

"Where did you take Kagome!" Inuyasha was shacking he was so angry. _"I can't just attack... if I do I may never find her." _He regretted even thinking it as his grip tightened on his sword to the point of being painful.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called still hiding behind her father.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha took a step forward at her voice.

"Hum... Hi..." Kagome's Her voice trembled as she stepped to the side moving from behind her father. She tucked her tail around her left leg and waved half heatedly. _"I hope he doesn't get to angry at me..."_

"Bastards! Cut the damn games and tell me were is she." Inuyasha yelled, his growl growing louder. _"That is Kagome uniform... but the blood isn't hers... did they take it from her... or is it just a fake? And her voice sounded just like Kagome... where did they take her."_

"Hun... Inuyasha I'm right here." Kagome said her head tilting to the said looking at him.

Inuyasha's voice was more of a snarl than ever."Yeah fucking right! Nice try dumbass, Next time you're going to try and trick someone how about you look like the damn person you are trying to copy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You will watch your mouth mutt." Sora's voice matching Inuyasha's anger. _"If this fool insults my daughter once more..._"

"I'm not a copy. Its me!" Kagome shot back while point to her self. _"Do I really look so different?"_

"Yeah last time I checked she didn't have dog ears, claws, a tail, and blue damn eyes. Hell Shippo does a better Kagome than you." Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome, you keep company with a hanyou like this?" Sora asked as he looked at the Hanyou clad in red. _"Inuyasha... I have heard that name before... If he has touched my daughter I'll kill him." _

"Yeah I do..." Kagome looked at her own hands for a moment. "Inuyasha I'm telling you the truth... it really is me."

"Prove it bitch!" Inuyasha snarled drawing his blade. "I've had enough of this crap. were is Kagome!"

"Fine just fine! sit! Sit! AND SIT!" Kagome shook with frustration as she stepped forward breathing heavily. She watched the dust settle around Inuyasha who was firmly sunk into the ground. "Happy BAKA!" Kagome yelled towards the grounded hanyou.

"_A subjugation charm... with a restraint like that there is no way that hanyou would be able to harm her." _Sora smiled at his daughter.

"_Its really her... How... I bet that asshole over there did this to her."_ Inuyasha pushed himself from the ground. Stalking over to Kagome then grabbing her by the shoulders. He looked her up and down making sure she was alright. He couldn't help it as he started to pull her into a embrace.

Kagome felt air rush past her as her field of vision was suddenly filled with blue. "What?"

Sora smiled as his fist connected with Inuyahsa. He enjoyed seeing the hanyou bounce of a tree trunk before crumpling to the ground. "Keep your hands from her Hanyou."

"Bastard... You did this to her didn't you..." Inuyasha gathered himself to a kneeling position, spitting the blood that ran into his mouth from his cut lip. _"Damn it... he as fast as Sesshomaru."_

"Why did you do that!" Kagome pushed past her father rushing over to Inuyasha. "Are you alright." Kagome asked kneeling next Inuyasha and reaching out to wipe away a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. "This is who I wanted you to meet..." Kagome paused looking back at Sora. "Father, this is Inuyasha, he is my mate."

"YOUR WHAT!" Both Inuyasha and Sora screamed at the same time.

* * *

><p>AN: College is a suck a pain... I'm writing the next chapter right now... and will try to have it up by the end of tonight... also I'll be posting the next chapter after that when this fic hits 25 reviews... And it won't take so long I promises. XD


	6. You Know Sesshomaru?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** I'm just setting up a plot this chapter... sorry for the wait but I have well over 26 pages worth of reports to write and college finals are coming up. I'm so swamped. I shouldn't even be wasting time writing this but I felt guilty I hadn't updated in a while. Enjoy. ^_^

**CHAPTER 6: You Know Sesshomaru?**

"Why did you do that!" Kagome pushed past her father rushing over to Inuyasha. "Are you alright." Kagome asked kneeling next Inuyasha and reaching out to wipe away a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. "This is who I wanted you to meet..." Kagome paused looking back at Sora. Father, this is Inuyasha, he is my mate."

"YOUR WHAT!" Both Inuyasha and Sora screamed at the same time.

XxxxxxxxX

"KAGOME! How could you be this stupid! Everything you've seen and you're falling for this!"

"This fool is not worth you at all!

Kagome's ear flattened against her head as both Sora and Inuyasha continued to assault her with questions. She was starting to understand why Inuyasha could be so short tempered with Shippo when he was being noisy. "Enough already! Would you both just shut UP!" She finally snap at the males, her hands covering her ears that were ringing.

"Shut up?" Sora's face was cold as he blinked at his daughter.

"Yes!" Kagome slipped pass both males walking in the direction she thought the village was in. "You're both screaming my ears off."

Inuyasha and Sora exchanged a glace followed accompanied with a growl.

Inuyasha hopped between Sora and Kagome his gaze not leaving the tall youkai. "Kagome, how did you let this bastard trick you with this crap."

"It isn't a trick Inuyasha. I remember... I remember a lot that I didn't before." Kagome looked at the ground thinking. "He's my father."

Sora took a step towards Kagome, earning a low growl from Inuyasha. "Explain how this rash arrogant low class fool it your mate." Sora's voice carried both anger and a commanding tone. "Did he force himself on you?"

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha snarled at Sora.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled walking in between the two males. "No more insults." Kagome turned to her father. "He forced nothing on me, and I love him very much. That is why he is my mate." Kagome turned to Inuyasha a stern look on her face. "Would you stop growling, I'm already on edge and that isn't helping."

"This isn't right Kagome." Inuyasha said his voice still agitated. "You're not a Hanyou."

"Do... do you not want me to be one?" Kagome felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut. _"What if he doesn't want me because I'm a hanyou. I've never seen Inuyasha seem to like any of the female youkai we've seen. And I only know that he liked Kikyo before me... maybe he doesn't want a mate with youkai's blood."_ Kagome's ears and tail twitched as her breath caught in her throat.

"Of course I don't want you to be a hanyou moron!" Inuyasha yelled crossing his arms.

Sora flexed his claws planing his attack. _"No one reject my daughter, and no one insults her ether."_

Kagome felt like she was going to be sick as her eyes began to water. "What..."

"It is bad enough when we go to a village having them treat me like some kind of monster. Why the hell would I want to have to put up with them doing that to you?" Inuyasha said, his voice an odd mix of pain and frustration.

"You're saying you don't want me anymore?" Kagome barely kept her voice even as she fought tears.

Inuyasha sigh in frustration as he walked the few steps between them and poked her in the forehead. "No baka, I'm not saying that. You want to get away from me you're going to have to do more than turn into a hanyou." Inuyasha grinned as he watched the corner of Kagome's mouth began turn up into a smile.

A moment later Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's chest, burying her face in his haori and using it to wipe away the tears that had she had been holding back.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her flinching for a moment when her tail wrap around behind his leg.

Sora glared at Inuyasha and his daughter. _"This complicates things too much... She is betrothed to royalty and picks a low class hanyou as her mate. Also, where have I heard the name Inuyasha before?" _Sora walked forward until he was within arms length of the two embracing hanyou. "Inuyasha, I wish to speak with your father."

Inuyasha meet the youkai's gaze. "He's dead."

"Then your mother was the youkai, Then I will speak with her then." Sora responded his voice remaining steady.

"_This is Kagome's father? Bastard acts more like Sesshomaru than Kagome. All high and freaking mighty. I guess he has her temper though..." _Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome as he stared at her father. "My old man was a youkai, and my mother isn't around anymore ether."

"Both passed on. So you have no family?" Sora crossed his arms, a disgusted look on his face. _"This hanyou is near worthless, Kagome's betrothed is an heir to the Eastern throne. He could have proven __so valuable in the current war."_

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome giggled as the vibration tickled her ear that was against his chest. She pulled her face from Inuyasha's chest, turning to look at her father. "Inuyasha does have a brother, whether or not he wants to admit it." Kagome poked Inuyasha in the chest, flinching as her claw put a small hole in his haori and made him winch. "Sorry."

"I doubt one brother does anything to raise your status. Youkai with little family ties and mixed blood tend to be low class." Sora's voice was even his arms still crossed looking at the two standing together. _"She at least looks happy, but happy doesn't help the South win a war."_

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he just held Kagome. _"Bastard can think whatever the hell he wants, I got the only thing I care about."_

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha's half brother rules the Western Lands." Kagome had a big grin on her face her tail trailed up and down Inuyasha's leg. "After him Inuyasha is next in line so he isn't low class."

"His brother rules the WEST!" Sora mouth hung open.

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru is the current ruler of the West..." Sora's eyes narrowed as he uncrossed his arms walking around the couple. "That arrogant pup Sesshomaru leads the West's army, His father was Toga."

Kagome blinked as she watched her father pace. "You know Sesshomaru?" Kagome paused, noticing anger on her father's face. "Is something wrong?"

Sora stopped pacing as he glared at Inuyasha. "Everything is wrong, You've taken a mate from the family that helped burn the South, putting to death your older brothers, forced me from the throne, separated me from your mother, and are at war with even as we speak."

Kagome stared at her father who was growling. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long wait... College is crazy right now... I've got Finals coming up so in about half a month I'm out of college and will be able to write a great deal more. ^_^ Next chapter will be all about Kagome learn about her powers and what not. Enjoy.

BTW for the longest time I flirted with the idea of having Kagome have been betrothed to Kouga or Sesshomaru but in the end I couldn't do it as I needed a better conflict and couldn't really make the dates line up. Kagome would have been about the same age as Rin. Her being promised to an already grown youkai was way too weird... Still I've got characters to bring into the story... Sesshomaru... Kagome's Betrothed... Maybe not all of Kagome's brothers died... hell might even bring Haydin into this little mess if I can swing it without giving away to much of the other fic I'm doing. XD

oh oh and Sango and Miroku might even be in next chapter... I know Sesshomaru will be.

**CLICK THIS BUTTON!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. And?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N: **A good 70 People read this fic from the first to the last chapter when I updated it... 3 of you reviewed... disappointing man. I beat someone from Brazil even read the story... and didn't review... what a shame.

Also I'm putting Kagome's current age, as in how she looks, at around (17-18)ish. And here is the backstory for the rest of the story btw.

**CHAPTER 7: And?**

Sora stopped pacing as he glared at Inuyasha. "Everything is wrong, You've taken a mate from the family that helped burn the South, putting to death your older brothers, forced me from the throne separated me from your mother, and are at war with even as we speak."

Kagome stared at her father who was growling. "What?"

"Your mate's brother, helped destroy your family." Sora growl his own eyes flashing red for a moment.

Kagome looked down feeling shaky as images flashed in her mind. "I... I had older brothers..." Kagome's ears flattened against her head as tears started to burn in her eyes.

Inuyasha felt her shaking and tighten his arms around her slightly trying to comfort his mate as he glared at the tall youkai who was pacing around them. _"This is insane..."_

Sora exhaled regaining his composer._ "This is no the time to push her. Her blood isn't settled, she doesn't remember everything yet, and so help me those damn golden eyes bring out the worst in me."_

Kagome took a staggered breath before she set her jaw. "Tell me..."

Sora crossed his arms as he walked not meeting his daughters eyes. "20 years ago a group of panthers warriors, a remnant of war fought close to 40 years ago, moved down into the south and began gathering supporters."

"We've ran into them..." Inuyasha muttered.

Sora paused to look at the hanyou for a moment before beginning to pace again. "There numbers were not great, and it took them a few years, but they manage to gain a great deal of support from my enemies in the land. Still they never openly meet my army in battle. No instead they used the South as base to strike at the West over and over. Sesshomaru accused me of aiding them. He would not listen to reason. The Bastard..." Sora clinched his teeth and hands.

"That's what I call him." Inuyasha said his arms still around Kagome as he breathed in her scent getting used to the changes. _"I really like her new scent."_

"13 years ago the panthers attacked us from the east while at the same time Sesshomaru marched on us from the northwest. Your brothers marched a force to stop the West, and I marched an army against the panthers." Sora spook slowly as he looked at his daughter.

"And?" Kagome whispered

"We lost on both fronts... Sesshomaru's forces slaughtered those set against him, and the panthers won the eastern front. I made it back to the capital, but with only enough time to take you and your mother and flee. After you and your mother were safe, and Sesshomaru had won his little war with the panthers, I returned."

The winded shifted and the air around the group became cold.

"The South was in ruin and every youkai with two friends and a blade began fighting for the Southern Lordship. I've been the favorite target for those trying to gain power since then, not that the south had any real power until recently. Thanks to a hanyou by the name Naraku who weakened the West and North. The wolves that were ruling the south lost their western and northern families." Sora grinned.

"Naraku." Both Kagome and Inuyasha flinched as images of the horrid battles they went threw ran through their minds.

"A year ago I pulled the southern Inu tribe back together, and with help of eastern allies I... reminded... the wolves who they used to knee to." Sora stopped pacing looking up at the trees that surrounded them. The lord of the South turned walking away from the two hanyous.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called.

Sora smiled as he walked. "To see your mother... while I'm gone see if that western bastard you call your mate can help you remember how to use your abilities."

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha as she watched her father walking away. "Hey... I said to not insult him!"

Sora turned walking backwards as he spook. "Then let him train you and I'll see if he has any merits... and have the fool find you something to wear that a whore wouldn't blush to wear." With that Sora turned from them keeping his slow pace. _"She married the brother of the youkai that destroyed my life... Father said daughters were troublesome... The old dog was a prophet."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey lets play a game... if you are from German, Finland, or Guatemala... I'm going to need you to review of I'm not writing anymore... yea that is right Global pier-pressure on you... Really though I'll up loud the next chapter when I hit 30 reviews... if even half the people on the alert-list review I'll up load the next chapter tonight...


	8. So Why a Headbutt?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** By request I'm making this chapter really long... should be fun. Side not Kagome's father's character does swing around a bit... too me he is basically what Inuyasha would be if he had grown up like sesshomaru... if that makes any sense.

Also if Kagome's abilities seem kinda familiar I'm taking a bit of concept from the movie were she get taken control of... as I think those are some cool base abilities... more or less.

**CHAPTER 8: ****So Why a Headbutt?****  
><strong>

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha as she watched her father walking away. "Hey... I said to not insult him!"

Sora turned walking backwards as he spook. "Then let him train you and I'll see if he has any merits... and have the fool find you something to wear that a whore wouldn't blush to wear." With that Sora turned from them keeping his slow pace. _"She married the brother of the youkai that destroyed my life... Father said daughters were troublesome... The old dog was a prophet."_

"I'm not dressed like a whore!" Kagome screamed as her father disappear behind a tree.

"Try not to get that worked up." Sora's voice called from out of view.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha watched Kagome walking with her bag ahead of him. She had slung it over one shoulder and walked in silence for a few minutes after her father left.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha voiced as he hopped next to her as they emerged from the forest. The sun hung low in the sky.

"Do you think Sesshomaru really did that?" Kagome asked as she eyed the ground, biting her lip and winching as her fang drew a small prick of blood.

"I..." Inuyasha crossed his arms purposely letting his shoulder rub against hers as they walked. "Maybe... I mean Sesshomaru is a bastard."

"Yeah... but he isn't the same as he was when we first meet him." Kagome said setting her jaw. "Even if he did attack the south... he has changed a lot. Like how he looks after Rin and cares for her."

"Yeah... I guess... he doesn't even frown anymore when you call him big brother... I'd wish you stop that by the way, you make me sick every time you do." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed, the smile that reached her lips for a brief moment feeling too bitter. _"I had older brothers... I... I can't remember their names... but I can see their faces..." _Kagome's breath hung in her throat for a moment before another sigh cleared her mind and she grabbed Inuyasha's arm for strength.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The morning came faster than she thought it would. Kaede had taken to the idea of her being a hanyou fairly well. Kagome had drunk two herbs teas the old miko had made and Shippo had literally not stopped crawling over Kagome and sniffing her for almost five minutes.

The kitsune had touched Kagome's ears and tail over and over and found his new favorite spot atop her head. Before too long though Inuyasha had said she needed to rest and had forced her to leave with him to the small hunt near a smaller branch of the river than ran near the village. Shippo had whimpered about Inuyasha telling him to stay in the village, but a candy bar from Kagome had bought his willing compliance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kagome get up."

"I don't want to..."

"You can't lay there forever baka."

"Yes I can... baka." Kagome mumbled as she rolled over before yelping as she was drug from the covers and into strong arms.

"You sleep to damn much for a hanyou..." Inuyasha smirked as he carried his mate outside in his arms.

"I'm letting that one slip because you smell so good..." Kagome said, her eyes half closed as she nuzzled her head into Inuyasha arm.

"I do?" Inuyasha asked blinking at the girl.

Kagome uttered something about birds before she breathed softly as in her tail wrapped around Inuyasha in her sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"HEY WHAT GIVES!" Kagome screamed as she was dropped onto the ground and woken from a sound sleep. She glared up at golden eyes and a smirking face. "Why'd you drop me you jerk?"

"Had to wake you up somehow... How are we going to see what you can do with you just nipping and licking my robe in your damn sleep." Inuyasha rubbed a wet spot on his arms. "I'm not your damn chew toy."

Kagome's face was blood red with embarrassment. "I did what!" Kagome covered her face with her hands trying to hide in plan sight. _"Oh great! I thought he acted like a dog when he was trying to track something."_

_"Ok... how the hell do I train her... she needs to learn to jump... and run... yeah she should to be able to do that. How should I get her to do it though..."_ Inuyasha laughed as he took a step and leaping away from her. "Ok Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he landed a ways away from her. "See if you can hit me."

"What?" Kagome said looking over at the red clad hanyou.

"I want to see how fast you are... just try to hit me. If you can get one good shot in you'll be doing better than Shippo." Inuyasha said with his hands on his hips. _"Maybe I can make her angry enough to just use instincts... yeah then at leat she will see how it is done..."_

"Fiiiine." Kagome sighed as she brushed off the long jeans she wore. Her first attempt was more than pathetic as she run at Inuyasha only for him to side step her and jump away behind her. "Oh come on! You're to fast! This isn't fair!" Kagome yelled, and groaned in misery. _"This is pointless... I feel lighter but just thinking about moving that fast is still silly I can't do what Inuyasha does... can I?"_

"Then why don't you try coming at me like you mean it. Running at me like a human is just stupid when you are a hanyou baka." Inuyasha said growling. _"Just get her angry... Her old man is still alive so it isn't like her youkai blood will lose it." _

"Like a human?" Kagome asked blinking at him.

"Yeah... you have to be faster than that... and you don't have to take such short stumpy steps. Clear some damn distance when you move. Your damn old man was like a freaking blur when the jackass hit me... you have to have some of that speed." Inuyasha said as he rolled his shoulder. _"Get her mad... it will ether work or the bitch will sit me for it..." _Inuyasha sighed as he stared at Kagome.

"Yeah I doubt I have anything like that." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she knelt like she was going to sprint. _"I am stronger now... if I just jump really hard maybe I can get close enough to punch him... oh man how do you throw a real punch again... Sango told me a few times..." _Kagome was breathing steady.

"Just try not to be weak!" Inuyasha called from were he stood a good ten yards away. "Well!"

"One sec." Kagome said in a stern voice. _"I'm supposed to make sure my arm is lined up with my shoulder and hit through the target... and turn my body into it at the same time."_

"Some time this era KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in an annoyed voice, his hands uncrossing to be placed on his hips.

"I said one SEC!" Kagome growled back looking at the ground she knelt over. She slowly looked up glaring at Inuyasha and trying to look threatening, her tail and ears lowering. _"If I just jump really hard I'll get close to him... I just know I can cover some of the ground."_

"KAGOME!"

"FINE!" Kagome's legs pushed as hard as she could into the ground as her arm came back and her fist closed. The next thing Kagome knew she was laying on her back her head throbbing. _"What happened?" _She sat up, her hand coming up to rub her head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Inuyasha screamed from a sitting position.

"Hun?" The way Kagome was sitting she had to turn around to look at Inuyasha who was behind her. "What happened?" Kagome asked rubbing her head as her tail curled around into her lap.

"You freaking headbutted me!" Inuyasha said as he got to his feet. _"I blinked and she was too __close to dodge. Why the hell did she have her arm back thought... bitch didn't plan that headbutt."_

"I did!" Kagome scrambled to her feet a smile spreading over her face. "HA! Weak little me got a hit on you!" Kagome's hands were on her hips as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"So why a headbutt?" Inuyasha asked glaring.

"I... I just jump at you and..." Kagome began to divert her gaze from Inuyasha.

"You blinked." Inuyasha said as he finished her sentence. "When you move that fast you can't blink just whenever you want.

"Well sorry! I still hit you didn't I." Kagome growl.

"Feh, you got lucky." Inuyasha said with a smirked picking at Kagome who was breathing heavy. "not like you could do it again."

With a growl Kagome lunged at him in frustration, her mind feeling foggy, but the desire beat the other hanyou blazed in her heart. "JERK!"

Inuyasha ducked under Kagome's widely swung punch with a smile on his face. "Just charging like an animal won't get you another hit baka!" Inuyasha chided her before he jumped back landing in a tree as Kagome crashed into the ground were he had been, her failed tackle sending up a cloud of dust. _"She really getting mad... Just a little more and she be using nothing but instinct and I'll she what shes got."_

"Well how about you teach me instead of just insulting me you jerk!" Kagome half screamed half roared at the hanyou in the tree. _"I'LL FREAKING KILL HIM!"_

Inuyasha waited till Kagome was in the air to leap from his perch. "Too slow bitch!" Kagome only needed one foot on the tree trunk to leap after him, a growl in her throat, as she brought her claws forwards towards Inuyasha.

They were at tree top height when Kagome reached Inuyasha, who had turned to watch her coming towards him. He grinned as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and then her other wrist as she swung at him in the air. As they glided towards the ground, he made sure his feet were the first to touch the ground. With a smiling at his mate he let the momentum roll him backwards. As his back touched the ground he planted his foot in Kagome's stomach, vaulting her over him.

Kagome screeched as she flew threw the air, doing a full front flip before landing and sliding to a stop in a crouching stance, her shoulder just barely resting on a tree trunk.

"Wow... Kagome you got some real air there. You ok!" Inuyasha chided as he smirked looking at Kagome from his back. _"Damn this is fun... she isn't as fast as me... but she sure is close." _Inuyasha jumped to his feet as he looked at his mate who was just crouching by the tree. "Kagome really, you ok?" He asked as he started to walk towards her.

The snarl that meet him was jarring. "Was I too rough?" Inuyasha asked as he stared. A moment later He watched in horror as Kagome's face raised to reveal blood red eyes glaring at him. "Oh shit..." Inuyasha didn't blink, he just didn't have time to fully dodge the claws as the once miko streaked past him, her claws shredding a gash through his fire rat robe as she pasted.

Inuyasha crouched from his last second side step as he watched Kagome slide to a crouching stop. "Kagome Snap Out Of IT!" His voice fell on deaf twitching ears as his mate wheeled around before bolting at him again.

A growl still deep in her throat, Kagome waited for the male hanyou to dodge her before swiping her claws in his direction. Ten blue bolts of energy streaking towards him as she skidded to a stop.

"_Damn it!"_ Inuyasha brought his arm up protecting his face as the bolts hit him, piercing his robe and ripping into his skin, leaving a cold burning sensation on his skin. He glance at a wound as he knelt from pin to see frost had formed around the injury and the blood that would have run from the wound was frozen in place. _"What the hell!"_

Kagome dove forward at the kneeling male hanyou, her instinct and rage demanding a victory over him. Her claws reached his chest before his hands gripped her wrist stopping her from doing any real damage.

"Kagome enough!" Inuyasha yelled as his mate's red eyes burned into him.

Kagome began take step after step, using raw power to push the male backwards.

"_This has to end now..."_ Inuyasha waited for Kagome to be mid step to twist and pull as he tumbled to the ground with her. He was growling to as he pinned her arms, having to use more strength than he thought it should take. "KAGOME!" He yelled glaring down at the girl.

The girls eyes remained red as she manged to break free and kicked the male away. She was pulling herself to her feet as a white light seemed to engulf her.

Inuyasha sat on the ground watching in terror as his mate screamed in pain. A moment later Kagome stood on shaky legs, her arms hanging limply at her side as she stared up at the morning sky. Her brown eyes dazed and tears starting to fill them. Inuyasha had made it to his knees when another flash swept Kagome as her eyes shifted to bright blue, while cute dog ears and tail flashed back into existence. Tears rolled down her checks as she collapsed to the ground, her world slipping into darkness.

Inuyasha sat staring for a moment before ignoring his wounds and rushing to her side. "Kagome! KAGOME!"

"What smells like blood?" Kagome muttered before passing out completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yaaa scary as hell Kagome... ^_^ As always I'm a very whore so some of those said reviews would be nice. XD

Projectile Ice claws... fun ability... ^_^


	9. Ready for Lesson Two?

**HANYOU KAGOME!**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** I guess I'll start putting more effort into this fic seeing as how popular it has become... I might even go back and do some re-writes to bring the last chapter up to standards... I kinda rushed writing it and it lacks my normal details and flow while retaining my poor grammar and spelling... not a good combo... :3

Also I'd just like to say on some level it is funny as this was just a messing around fic but everyone seems to be reading it... were as my other two fics were the ones I was really interested in and worked hard on... just goes to show you that things can turn out oddly.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! looking at you Nate.

**CHAPTER 9: Ready For Lesson Two! **

Inuyasha sat on the ground watching in terror as his mate screamed in pain. A moment later Kagome stood on shack legs, her arms hanging limply at her side as she stared up at the morning sky. Her brown eyes dazed and tears starting to fill them. Inuyasha had made it to his knees when another flash swept Kagome as her eyes shifted to bright blue, while cute dog ears and tail flashed back into existence. Tears rolled down her checks as she collapsed to the ground, her world slipping into darkness.

Inuyasha sat staring for a moment before ignoring his wounds and rushing to her side. "Kagome! KAGOME!"

"What smells like blood?" Kagome muttered before passing out completely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome's eyes fluttered open before her hand came up to block the mid day sun. She sat brushing her hair out of her face before looking to her left to see Inuyasha kneeling beside her. "What happened? Why are my jeans all ripped up?"

"You don't remember do you?" Inuyasha asked his face serious. _"Great... so now instead of her sitting me and being pissed for an hour, I have to worry about her losing control and killing something or someone... or trying to kill ME! If Kagome ever killed someone... there is no way she could handle it."_

Kagome looked blankly at Inuyasha for a moment before smiling. "I got a hit on you and..."

"And then?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up, ignoring the pain from the wounds on his arms and body.

"I... I don't remember. I think I jumped at a tree... did I fall?" Kagome asked her ears twitching as she spoke. _"Why do I feel like something bad happened?"_

"No, you let your youkai side take over." Inuyasha crossed his arms as he watched Kagome stand up. "You tried to kill me, like you didn't know me . Then you purified your damn self and passed out."

Kagome's face was grim as she hung her head. "I'm sorry..." Kagome looked at her hands smelling the scent of blood under her nails. _"I'm a mess... I only know how to be a human... not a hanyou."_ Kagome sighed. "How do you control it... tell me."

Inuyasha reached out touching one of Kagome's ears, earning a flinch before she relaxed. "It probably doesn't mater. The last few times I've gone youkai I haven't really lost my freaking mind like I used to. Maybe it just has to happen a few times. Maybe you just have to get stronger." He moved his hand to pull Kagome into a hug. "Ether way I don't think it maters much when you just lose it over getting mad."

Kagome pulled away walking towards the scent of fresh water. "I hate this... and I don't like smelling like blood. It makes me sick." Kagome took a half step before planting her foot and leaping through the air in the direction of the stream.

Inuyasha watched her as she landed taking a few short steps before leaping again keeping her momentum up. _"She learned to run the right way..."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome knelt by the rivers running water over her hands for a while before sighing. _"Now I get why Inuyasha looked so upset that time... the scent doesn't come off with just water... I don't want to smell like I tried to kill Inuyasha... I want this blood smell gone." _Kagome whined as she gave up out of frustration as she she still smelt blood in her hands. She looked down at the dirty and ripped jeans. "I think I need to find something better to wear." she muttered.

She could see Inuyasha sitting in a tree watching her. _"Is he giving me space because he is mad? Or does he just think I can't be trusted... what if I hadn't stopped... what if I had hurt someone?"_ Kagome clinched her teeth, the thought that she could be out of control to the point she didn't even remember turned her stomach.

"_Maybe if she had a weapon to control the youkai side... or a subjugation charm..." _He sat with his back against the trunk of the tree as he nodded to himself._ "She needs something to wear that doesn't fall apart, at least something that will mend itself. While her stupid old man isn't here something has to be done about her youkai side. Maybe I can tame it... she is my mate after all... Her instincts will know to obey her mate... Probably not. Her blood sure didn't have any problems attacking me." _Inuyasha thought as he sat in the tree letting one leg swing back and forth. His eyes follow Kagome's every move making sure nothing was wrong with her. "Ready for lesson two!" He called as he dropped from the tree.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've already tried to kill you, are you sure this is a good idea." Kagome muttered. She was sitting in a tree watching Inuyasha pace around below her.

"When your youkai side takes over you're like a different damn person. But if you think I'm scared of you, think again. Sure you're fast and strong as hell but you don't know how to fight at all. You just claw and jump wildly..." Inuyasha pointed to a tree a long way from Kagome. "Plus you aren't fighting me... just jump to that tree. If you mess up and fall I'll catch you don't worry."

Kagome sighed before bring her legs under her. She readied herself and pushed with all the power in her legs.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as the branch she was on broke out from under her, leaving her to flail in the air for a moment before tumbling to the ground just barely landing on her hands and feet.

She stayed crouching for a moment before glaring at the laughing hanyou. "That wasn't FUNNY!"

"Yes it was." Inuyasha chuckled as he walked towards her.

"I could have broken my NECK!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah right... with as hard headed as you are the only thing you could have broken was the ground." Inuyasha watched Kagome's fist shake in annoyance and her eyes started tint red. "Kagome relax."

She started to growl, as her ears lowered. Her hands clinched until her nails drew blood.

Inuyasha slowly walked across the gap between them grabbing her shoulders. "I said get control of yourself." he kept his voice firm. "You have to stay ca-"

Kagome shoved her forearm into the hanyou's chest send into stumbling back. "You think I don't know THAT! Stay away from me before you get hurt." Kagome's eyes blazed red as she glared before she turned swinging her a claw hand into a near by tree ripping a chunk out of it. "I can smell you all over me... I hate it."

"You don't like my scent?" Inuyasha stared at the growling female as wind whipped through the tree.

"Your blood idiot... If you're stronger why can I smell your wound. I won't have a mate that I outclass." Kagome spun around stalking away _"Why did I just say that! What is going on with me. Inuyasha I'm sorry I don't want to be near you like this... if I'm stronger I could hurt you... why can't I think straight, everything feels fuzzy, I just want to be alone. Why would i be with a weak mate..." _Kagome began to run, bolting away from her mate.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as she began to run. "Hey get back here!" Inuyasha sprinted after her taking to tree limbs as he followed. _"Maybe she just needs to run herself out until she calms down..."_

Kagome kept sprinting until each stride was separated by a long glide trough the air. She jumped, clearing the tree tops before crashing through branches as if they were not there on her way back down.

"_Guess her youkai side knows how to run and jump... at least keeping pace with her is easy..." _Inuyasha kept his jumps low and focused on sending him forward. His hair stood up on his neck as Kagome increase her speed and he lost sight of her for a moment. "_Great so she got all of her old man's speed. She thinks she's stronger than me. Moron can't even tell an opponents strength by feel..."_

Inuyasha slide to a stop as he came around a tree to she Kagome swatted out of the air and through a tree by a massive bull youkai. "KAGOME!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked it.. please review I'll write the next chapter when i get 47 reviews... yes I am a review whore... XD


	10. What You Wanna Be?

**HANYOU KAGOME!?**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** Wow long time... I'm back!

**CHAPTER 10: What You Wanna Be?**

Inuyasha slide to a stop as he cam around a tree to she Kagome swatted out of the air and through a tree by a massive bull youkai. "KAGOME!" He started to run towards Kagome location only to have her burst out of woods and past him towards the bull youkai.

Kagome's eyes continued to burn red as she leap through the air, her right hand coming around in an attack.

The bull youkai roared and swatted at her, only to have his arm carved into by her claws.

Kagome spun in the air as she past the bull her left hand glowing before she swept it sideways as she twisted in the air. Blue bolts shoot from her claws.

"_Damn it... Why the hell did she have to be so fast."_ Inuyasha watched as the bolt tore through the massive bull youkai. The blood drawn from the attack freezing instantly into long trials stuck out from the back of the bull's body.

No sooner than Kagome's feet meet the ground, she pushed off again trying to reach the wounded prey.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was faster, tacking her out of the air. His arms wrapped around her pinning Kagome's arms to her side as the two tumble to the ground rolling until they came to a stop, laying on the ground at the base of a tree. Inuyasha heard his mate growl as she struggled. "Get a hold of yourself! Is this what you wanna be?!"

Kagome struggled, throwing her head back to strike at the hanyou behind her the only way she could. "Another youkai attacked me and you come to its defense!? Let me go! **Let Me Kill It!**"

It was all Inuyasha could do to hold her. "Look what you're doing! LOOK!" Inuyasha almost barked as he tightened his grip.

Kagome blinked, and as if for the first time she looked at the scene in front of her.

In front of her stood a bloody and wounded bull youkai. Blood freezing into ice where it meet the frost that surrounded it's wounds. The beast's breath came in gasp. Kagome's eyes trialed down to the bull's feet, where four tiny bull youkai coward behind their parent legs.

Kagome's breath hung in her throat.

Inuyasha felt Kagome go limp in his arms. It was only a moment before she let her head slump to the ground and Inuyasha smelled the salt of tears.

"Sorry... I'm so sorry." Kagome whimpered, between tears and gasp for air. "It too hard... I can't control it. Help... please..."

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the bull youkai until it struggled away, ushering it's young away with it. Inuyasha leaned up into a sitting position, turning Kagome in his arms to cradle her against him.

Kagome tucked her face into his fire-rat robe and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah I'm still alive... here is a small sad little chapter to kick things back off. I'm just saying... there should at least be one good Hanyou Kagome that has a finish to it.


End file.
